Drama
by steve the hedgehog
Summary: sonic the hedgehog drama with laugh out loud comedy not my idea was paid to write this! read and review. mild swearing


It was a beautiful day in station square and all was well with MOST of the sonic team. Steve was longing for that special someone. "Great" he thought out loud just freaking great he said. What great? sonic asked. Everything sonic it's such a beautiful day steve said with a very peppy tone. Oh that's nice sonic replied.

What an imbecile. Steve scoffed. Steve took a look around himself everything really was perfect at least for the others. They had people in their lives that loved and cared for them ,who did steve have ?no one. The team was having a picnic when suddenly something inside steve snapped, like a bolt fell out of place. He listened to everyone talking about their boyfriends/girlfriends. Something inside him blew over. He violently banged his fist against the table. They all looked at him in awe.

Excuse me was all he could mutter. I hate my fucking life. First my mother dies, then I become some stupid weird ,stupid , fanfiction like, sonic clone and now I have ABSOLUTELY NO ONE! Steve screamed. God please tell me why you love to see my worthless ass suffer PLEASE WHYYYYY! Steve would have continued if not a blue blur stopped him. What the hell is your problem steve sonic asked in a concerned tone. Sonic why don't you go shove chili dogs up your ass because for all I know you are the cause of all my problems. Steve said. OHH EXCUSE ME PRINCESS! I force you to act sad and pathetic all day I Convince you to be a total kill joy. You prick SHADOW IS MORE FUN THAN YOU!

Steve couldn't take any more he lunged at sonic bringing all his negative emotions with him. YOU ARE A DEAD HEDGEHOG steve said with white hot fury embedded in his voice. The two hedgehogs were at it. Hey has anyone seen sonic and steve amy said. They'll be okay they probably are racing each other shadow said with a usual huff. The battle was heated and the two weren't backing down. Something was coming over steve he couldn't take it anymore he was tired of holding back and thus he blacked out. A soul piercing cry of anguish could be heard over the horizon. Steve awoke to the place he last saw. Jesus Christ my head hurts he said. he looked to his side and saw sonic lying there like he had gotten drunk. 

Hey sonic get up let's go. steve said not remembering any of the previos evemts that had transpired. He looked over and to his dismay there layed a very injured hedgehog. OH GOD please tell me I didn't do this. He remembered fighting super smash brothers style but not stabbing sonic. I'm weaker than Amy I couldn't have done this could I? His thughts were interupted by a pink hedgehog with a certain hammer people feared. Amy look I can explain I... steve was at a loss of words. shhh it's okay accidents happen sometimes our anger gets the best of us don't cry. Amy was comforting him? she couldn't stand to see him get a stomach ache but now he's about tto die and she's coomforting the murderer? WOW amy you're taking this suprisingly well. steve said. that's what I WOULD SAY IF I WASN'T GOING TO KILL YOU! UHH OHH! steve took off running he was way faster than amy. get back here so I can rip your black heart out and feel it freeze in my hands. amy was on a rampage. steve had to think. Amy are you just going to leave sonic to die whle you chase me? steve questioned. wait sonic my love i'm coming amy said. That will keep her busy but I wondr did she tell anyone else i sure hope not. his thought were intrupted when shadow fired a shot at steve.

whoa what the... was what steve uttered get back here faker. steve began once again runnig for his life. coe on Shadow you mean to tell me one moment yoour contemplating genocide the the next youre avenging ne of your enemies. I'm a complicated guy. shadow was right on steve firing close shots. I got it steve thought. steve performed one of sonic's moves"sonic boom". steve was thrown into mach speed he quickly turned into an alley and hugged the wall. please work please work he chanted. he suddenly changed color blending in with the stone wall. shadow walked in he took a good look around. Damn what are you a chameleon or a hedgehog? shadow said. no reply. we will meet again and i'll avenge sonic I will he said mark my words with that shadow left. Steve looked to make sure the coast was clear and he ran. 

Let's asses my options I can admitt to defeat and die or i can run away to my time share vacation in the mountains yup going with option two. Steve went to a rest station and to his double dismay he made the news. BREAKING NEWS steve the hedgehog long time friend of our beloved sonic the hedgehog almost murdered sonic. a ransom of 100,000 dollars is offered to whoever can stop him they must bring him in alive. steve couldnt believe his eyes. CHEAP FUCKS I'M WORTH MORE THAN THAT! he said not realizing he gave himself away. Sorry i'm a little... you know how it is ... with the SCREW YOU GUYS and with that steve was gone. It was snowing and he couldn't see where he was going. damn all this BANG! steve's visio was slurred "what am... where" OWW! the last thing steve saw was a dark figure looming over him. Steve eventually regained conciousus. where am I? is this heaven? he asked out of the ramblings in his head. Alright punk you better start talking or im going to start the heeeeeelll... steve began drooling at the sight of this young lady suddenly he felt a hand slap him. shut up pervy boy i have questions for you. Okay james mooris ask away. hee said with a shrug. why did you do it. she asked. what you mean "stab" sonic look lady you're nice and all but you got me all wrong.

WITH THE SONNIC TEAM: Sonic had fully recovered in no time the question was how? Look you guys no the only thing that kills me is well... me sonic said with his trademark grin. mam please calm down a nurse said trembling with fear. SONIC I KNEW YOU WOULD PULL THROUGH. Amy said whille wreaking everythiing in her path. ahh somethings never change sonic said. Mister sonic you are free to go. the nurse said. fresh air sonic said. nevr thought i'd smell you. hmm i guess the poparatzi was to busy to see me come out. sonic thought. Don't wrry sonic the people will kill steve for what he did to you. amy said while in a daze. what?! sonic said while getting angry. well yea he did stab you right amy said while trembling.

WITH STEVE: So your on the sonic team jessica asked(sorry to jump ahead but the oc's name is jessica) yea i used to be I believe you've heard of me stabbing sonic or so everybody thinks. steve said with a scoff. steve i also know the sonic team is after you. jessica said with concern in her voice. you must go face them steve. jessica i can't they'll kill me. steve your a great guy and in the what 1 day i've gotten to know you I can tell you're innocent. now go prove your worth. jessica said. you are absolutely right i'm going to face them and i have my secret weapon. whats that steve jessica asked. It's my i pod. i've got my favorite song on here sonic lost world title theme. let's go! steve said with newfound courage.

shadow was standing on a grassy plain waiting. I know that fool will show his ugly mug here i just know it shadow said. suddenly steve appeared. shadow i'll give you a chance to hear me out. steve said calmly. You give me a chance ha ha ha he laughed. guess what I'll give you a bloodly beat down. shadow said okay you and what army steve challenged. well i'm glad you asked. look for your self. steve looked and saw amy, knuckles,blaze,silver,tails,nebula(an oc i borrowed),selene(another oc i borrowed)and sonic who stood watching. please this will be to easy steve said. steve ran towards them with great speed. steve slid under shadow's legs and put a rocket wisp on his back. have a nice trip shadow steve said while waving. suddenly an omnipresent voice said ROCKET. i hate you so much right now. shadow said while being thrusted into the air. he was going up a loop de loop whenn he saw amy right behind him. hmm i got it the agility ass smash steve said but i'll need amy's meat mallet. steve did a backflip and swiped it from her. thanks amy. he said jokingly. give that back she demanded right after this. steve jumped in the air and smacked nebula ,silver, rogue, and selene down. going for dat extreme takedown. he cheered. go steve jessica cheered.

sonic watched RIGHT NOW. everything just seemed to stop in it's current place. look guys this is mostly my fault i stabbed myself sonic said with guilt written all over his face. ughh all the drama steve said look sonic got mad stuff happened I dont care alright let's save the beatdowns and loathing for baldy mc nosehair. hear hear sonic said. where humans ughh or mobians we are not perfect. so officiallly this is in the past got it? steve asked. good let's eat i'm starved he said . i heard that sonic said again. Hmm I can't help but think i forgot something steve said trying to remember. shadow was floating in space im going to murder that hedgehog when i get down he said. oh well steve said finally remebering you think shadow will remember he can chaos control? steve asked. suddenly a faint scream could be heard. shadow came crashing down to earth guess not steve said.

THE END


End file.
